Heart Of A Knight
by Pricat
Summary: Darkness is about to rise and only the new Knights of Duloc can stop it but they must first embrace thir powers and destiny but find the courage to stand and protect the kingdom
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by daydreams I had on Saturday and today but Shrek related.**

**It's about the Knights of Duloc an order of warriors who protect the kingdom from darkness and an evil sorceroress is about to try and take over the kingdom but the new Knights of Duloc must embrace their destiny using their powers to defeat the evil sorceroress and keep the kingdom safe.**

**This is what happends when you watch Avalon High on Friday and then watch Shrek all weekend long.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was a gloomy day in Duloc but Merlin was worried knowing a dark sorceroress would emerge to try and take over but only the Knights of Duloc could stop her but they were ancient beings who protected the kingdom from danger but sensed that the new Knights of Duloc would emerge as it would be their destiny.

He then cast a spell which would show him who the new knights were but gasped at the identies of the new Knights...

* * *

Leah's hazel eyes opened as she'd had a strange dream about her and two of her best friends in armour and different as she'd been a griffin while her best friends had been half dragon and gargoyle and half gargoyle and ogre but she then sighed getting ready for the day as she peeked into the guest room where her best friend was sleeping but saw a long silver necklace around her neck in the shape of a knight on a dragon but she wore one in the shape of a wolf but they enabled them to travel to Shrek's world whenever they wished.

But they hadn't been in a while because life had been hectic but were planning to go as it was nearly Spring Break but she was curious about the dream she'd had but could ask a certain sorceror as she smiled knowing David wouldn't be up yet.

"Duloc." she said as she vanished in a haze of light...

* * *

Merlin was trying to contact Shrek's friends in Earth but was stunned seeing Leah show up but she explained her dream to him but he smiled knowing it was time to tell her a little.

"Only Knights of Duloc have that dream.

That means you're one of them.

But we should talk later.

When you and Carley get home from school." he said.

Leah was annoyed at that but understood as she went back home using her necklace but wondered what Merlin meant about the Knights of Duloc but would have to wait until later as she smelt breakfast...


	2. Learning About THE Knights

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing but I figured you'd guess who the other Knights of Duloc would be.**

**Also thanks to Rooz for reviewing too.**

* * *

Merlin smiled as he saw Carley and Leah appear on his island but knew they were curious about the Knights of Duloc but he knew that they were both Knights of Duloc but saw Carley clutch her head in pain as Merlin had a feeling she had sensed another Knight of Duloc but Leah was in awe but had a feeling it was somebody they cared about.

"Can you tell us?

More about the Knights?" they said.

Merlin smiled hearing that.

"They were very powerful.

Able to transform into other creatures to protect those who are weak.

But also to defeat great evil.

But they vanished a long time ago.

But now Fate is asking for them to return." he said.

Both females were in awe hearing Merlin say this.

But they needed to head to the swamp.

Merlin hoped things were okay...

* * *

But somebody had reawoken from her long slumber as her name was Kaia and she was a dark sorceroress that the Knights of Duloc had been fighting to protect the kingdom from but had imprisoned her but she was mad seeing the Knights were returning but she cackled seeing so far they were just two human girls but then gasped seeing an image of an ogre male being one of the Knights of Duloc but she decided not to make her presence known.

"They shall not win this time.

I'll make sure of that!" she said.


	3. Protecting Her Best Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

* * *

Shrek had been feeling odd since the opast few days but didn't know why along with strange dreams about knights but saw Carley and Leah with Merlin as he wondered what was going on.

"We need to talk inside." Leah said.

They then went into the swamphouse but Merlin sighed knowing the ogre male had been unlike himself lately and having strange dreams but knew he was a Knight of Duloc but the ogre male was stunned hearing his friends explain but wondered why he of all people would be a Knight of Duloc but Leah knew he was perfect to be one.

"You're brave, loyal and sweet.

It makes sense you're one of us.

Let's hope Kaia doesn't find out.

She's the dark force the ancient Knights of Duloc imprisoned.

For many eons and now she's free again." Leah said.

Shrek understood but didn't know Snowgre had been listening.

He was in awe hearing his cousin was a Knight of Duloc along with his friends but had a feeling they'd need him but for now decided to pretend he didn't know anything.

"We should learn to harness our powers." Leah said.

They agreed as they were going to Merlin's island to train where Kaia couldn't find them and try to hurt them but Snowgre heard they were leaving in the morning but he wanted to follow them.

They were in for one big adventure.

* * *

Kaia saw that they were leaving Duloc in the morning to get stronger and harness their powers as Knights of Duloc but she couldn't let this happen knowing they'd discover how to imprison her again and she was enjoying her freedom but wouldn't let these new Knights ruin it for her as she sent harpies after the Knights of Duloc to weaken them before they discovered their powers.

She cackled knowing they couldn't be beaten...

* * *

Leah was sitting outside the swamphouse with Carley while Shrek was inside but knew he was worried about being a Knight of Duloc but was looking forward to it but saw worry in her friend's skyblue eyes knowing she was nervous about being a Knight of Duloc but saw her clutch her head in agony as they heard the screech of harpies as Leah wondered where they came from as Merlin knew Kaia had sent them as one of them had Carley in their clutches as Leah was steamed.

"Let her go!" she demanded.

"We can't do that Knight.

Our mistress ordered us to take care of you." one of them cackled.

But Leah was annoyed as she couldn't let Carley get hurt or worse but something burned within her like Naruto when the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra was igniting as Merlin gasped knowing it was her powers as she began to transform into her Knight of Duloc form as she was an armoured griffin but she was in awe along with Carley.

"Wow... that's so cool Leah-chan!" Carley said.

Her nakama's words filled her heart with courage as she was attacking the harpies using magic which she didn't know she had but the harpies left Carley as Leah ran to her side but saw a few scratches but saw her stare in awe at her new form.

"Did I become a wolf?" Leah asked.

"No you became a griffin.

You became your Knight of Duloc form.

You are the Knight of Friendship." Merlin answered.

Leah smiled knowing this was true.

"How do I turn back to normal?" she asked.

"Just focus on being yourself." Merlin told her.

She then did it but magic engulfed her as she transformed back into herself but she and Carley were in awe as she hugged her but they needed to rest as they were going to Merlin's island to train but hoped they could become stronger.

"You wil." he answered.

He smiled seeing them go into the swamphouse.

He knew they'd be okay.

* * *

Kaia was mad as she saw that her harpies had been destroyed but knew the young Knights of Duloc were getting stronger but had ideas on how to defeat them but wouldn't hold back next time...


	4. Moving To Merlin's Island

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**The new Knighta of Duloc are going to the island with Merlin to train and harness their powers while Kaia is trying to find them.**

* * *

The aun rose as it was the next morning but Merlin was nervous knowing Kaia would be trying to find the new Knights of Duloc and try to destroy them but knew once they harnessed their powers, they'd be unbeatable but saw Leah up but drinking soda to wake herself up but he smiled at this knowing she found it hard to wake up.

"You ready to go?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply.

"Hai but Carley's getting dressed.

Along with Shrek.

I know we'll be awesome." she said.

Merlin smiled seeing her using her laptop as Carley came out wearing punky clothes and a silver necklace but she hugged Leah.

"Good morning to you too." she said smiling.

Carley knew it would be hard but seeing Leah kick harpy butt last night made her want to harness her powers as a Knight of Duloc as Shrek entered.

He'd told Fiona about being a Knight of Duloc so she wouldn't worry once he left for Merlin's island but he knew she was in awe of what was happening to him but knew he and their friends could defeat Kaia and reimprison her before she did any damage but Leah knew he was nervous about being a Knight of Duloc but she and Carley would help him get used to it.

"We should get used to it in time." Merlin said to them.

Leah then saw Merlin perform a spell as it would transport them to his island but Shrek was nervous knowing sometimes Merlin's magic sometimes backfired but Carley knew it would be okay.

* * *

Kaia was in her lair casting a spell that would find the new Knights of Duloc so she could go there and destroy them but knew Merlin was trying to protect them while training them but she wouldn't let him stop her as she would talk over the kingdom.

She cackled as the spell was working...

* * *

Merlin smiled as he along with Carley, Leah and Shrek appeared on his island but smiled knowing that for once, his spell hadn't gone wrong or backfired but knew they were excited and hungry as Carley and Leah went with Merlin to get breakfast but Shrek hoped that things would go well knowing Kaia was trying to ruin things but hoping they could harness their powers but saw his friends and Merlin returned with eggs and other things as he was starting a fire to cook things as both females smiled.

"I could use my magic to cook them." Merlin told them.

"It's okay Merlin.

Shrek-chan's a great cook.

Like Cookie." Leah heard Carley say.

Shrek smiled at his friend's words.

He hoped things would go okay.

Merlin knew that they needed to be united so Kaia couldn't destroy them and take over the kingdom but had a feeling that Carley would discover her Knight of Duloc form soon but knew that Leah would help her but knew Shrek was nervous about becoming his Knight of Duloc form as it was half ogre and half gargoyle but was still him on the inside whenever he became it but knew the ogre was nervous knowing he didn't want Carley to be nervous but knew their bond was strong.

But Leah saw Carley clutch her head as she saw gargoyle like wings on her back but Shrek was staring at his friend but had a feeling it was part of her Knight of Duloc form but wondered what was going on.

"She's beginning to acess her Knight of Duloc form.

But it's incompetle." Merlin said.

Leah wondered what he meant.

"Come with me." he said.

They then followed him into his house.


End file.
